


Puppy Training

by Dokuhan



Series: Sit. Stay. Cum. [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: After experimenting with the collar, Amehiko and Hideo decide to try an all-day session with their newfound kink.
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Kazunoha Amehiko
Series: Sit. Stay. Cum. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Puppy Training

It took a few weeks before the two of them worked up the nerve to bring the collar out again. The delay was not for a lack of enthusiasm; far from it. It was more for the sake of preparation. They had decided the morning after the first time – when Hideo had more time to process his feelings – that they wanted to feel more immersed the next time they played. So they made the joint decision to put things together and find a day in the schedules that they could play with few interruptions.

Amehiko had taken control of most of the planning, deciding that he wanted Hideo to focus on his emotional headspace. After all – he had explained, this was mostly his idea and he wanted Hideo to feel as comfortable as possible. Plus Amehiko was taken with the idea of making Hideo his obedient dog and loved making Hideo squirm by implying all the things he wanted to do.

Finally, a time came when they managed to find a few mutual days off in their schedule. Legenders weren’t scheduled to make any appearances for the next week, because Kitamura had exams, and they still took some priority over idol work. The movie Seiji was filming in Okinawa had last minute delays, so FRAME’s group activities were on hold until production wrapped up. It was a rare opportunity. They didn’t want to pass it up.

Amehiko stood in his kitchen, making a few last-minute preparations while Hideo got ready in the bathroom. He mentally went over the plans, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. While they had done all-day sessions before, this was the first time their play was going to be this immersive. They had discussed everything over-and-over, but he still had that initial anxiety Hideo always seemed to pull out of him.

To start, they had decided that Hideo was going to be his puppy all day. He wasn’t allowed to speak outside of their safe words or unless he was told to, and even that was limited. However, unlike the first session, he was allowed to use his hands _if_ he was touching Amehiko. Secondly, they agreed that bathroom breaks would be allowed. As much as Amehiko wanted to get into the fantasy, he did not want to clean up that kind of mess from his floor and Hideo didn’t seem too keen on it. It was a mutual hard limit. Other than that, Hideo was going to follow Amehiko’s lead and they would see how the day played out.

Amehiko heard the door to the bathroom open up from the hallway. He waited a moment, before Hideo opened the door to his main living space, a large towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He held a smaller towel in his hands, drying off his hair. Amehiko felt a burst of energy run through his body as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He quickly tried to pull himself together and cleared his throat, “Did everything go alright?”

Hideo hummed and pulled the towel away from his head. “I cleaned up, I think I should be ready to go.” He twisted the towel between his hands, diverting his eyes as a light pink color came up across his cheeks. “What should I do with this?”

“Leave them on the floor and come over here, I’ll take care of it. I don’t want to keep you waiting anymore.” Amehiko leaned back against the countertop, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked as Hideo dropped the hand towel, before moving his hands to loosen the towel around his waist. Amehiko wanted nothing more than to walk over, push Hideo up against the wall, and look him in the eyes. But he reminded himself to be patient. Even if Hideo was shy at first, he was quick to get into character when he was comfortable.

When the towel hit the ground, Hideo padded his way across the room to stand in front of Amehiko. He ran his hands over Amehiko’s arms, trailing them all the way up to his neck before reaching around.

Amehiko leaned in, placing a few gentle kisses down the bridge of his nose before pressing their lips together. He gently coaxed Hideo’s mouth open with his tongue and planted his hands on Hideo’s slender hips. He pressed harder as Hideo moaned into the kiss, gently biting at his lower lip before pulling away. “Are you still okay with this, Akuno?”

Hideo nodded, shivering as Amehiko’s palms ran over his waist and stomach. “Yes, definitely. I want…” he moaned when Amehiko dipped his hand lower, cupping his ass. “I want you to take care of me.”

“Okay.” He squeezed again, relishing when Hideo pressed into it. He pulled his hand away, placing a few gentle pats before making Hideo stand on his own. He moved out of the way, nodding at the countertop. “Get up there and I’ll get you ready.”

He had left most of the supplies he would need for preparation laid out on the coffee table, since he hadn’t been quite sure where they were going to start off. Once he grabbed those, he made his way back to the kitchen and placed them next to Hideo. “Do you want your collar first? Or do you want me to prep you?”

After thinking it over, Hideo leaned forward and bared his neck. “Please put my collar on, sir.”

“Do you want to be a good puppy, Hideo?” Amehiko teased, picking up Hideo’s collar. He gently wrapped it around his neck, pulling it through the buckle before securing it. He motioned for Hideo to sit up, before hooking two of his fingers under it and tugging. “Not too tight?” When Hideo nodded, squirming and spreading his legs open, he tugged at it again. “Good, good.” He reached up to stroke under Hideo’s jaw, gently scraping his nails at the skin. “It looks so good on you. With that scary face everyone would think you’re a tough guard dog.”

Hideo made a soft noise, letting his mouth drop open as his eyes fluttered shut. He titled his head to the side, letting Amehiko scratch more at his neck.

“But you’re not, are you? I think you’re better suited to be a pretty little lapdog.” Amehiko trailed his fingers down, slowly over Hideo’s neck, to his collarbone, and then his chest. He twisted one of Hideo’s nipples between his fingers, before pinching and lightly tugging at it. “You just want to sit at my feet and get lavished with attention.” He pulled harder when Hideo moaned, and raised his hand to tease the other one.

He dipped his head down, running his tongue over the soft spot between Hideo’s neck and shoulder. His teeth scraped against the skin and bit down, letting his teeth sink in. He pulled back when Hideo shook against him, nipping along the edges before trailing up to nose at the collar and place another kiss there.

His hands dropped down, spreading open Hideo’s thighs. “I think we can move on now.” Amehiko pushed off and reached for the next toy and held it up to Hideo’s face. “Remember this?”

Hideo nodded, eyes locked onto the cock ring. The two of them had picked it out together when they were still exploring their boundaries, but never had gotten the chance to use it. It was black, made of a durable rubber with two holes to separate the wearer’s cock and balls. What had really gotten them excited though was a shaft at the back, designed to press against a perineum. They hadn’t decided who was going to wear it, but they both had been eager to try it out.

Amehiko placed his free hand low on Hideo’s back and pulled him forward. “You’re always so impatient, I can’t have that now, can I? So, I’m going to train you.” He kneeled and took Hideo’s half-hard erection in his hand, gently working it through the designated hole. He turned to kiss the inside of Hideo’s thigh, securing the cock ring on the rest of the way. He stood up, stepping away to admire his work. “If only you could see yourself…”

In front of him, Hideo almost looked like the image Amehiko had in his head when he first picked up the collar. Completely bare only for Amehiko’s eyes, shaky and flushed light pink with anticipation, eyes glassy, and still shower-damp hair clinging to the back of his neck. His hips thrusted up at nothing, desperate for contact or trying to work the toy against his taint. Either way, that wouldn’t do.

He grabbed the hook of Hideo’s collar, gently tugging it until he stood up. He tsk-ed at him and tugged it again. “See, what I mean? Impatient. You’re not even done getting ready yet.” He let go of the hook. “Turn around and put your hands on the counter.”

Hideo nodded, obediently following Amehiko’s instructions. He placed his hands on the edge of the surface, leaning over until his ass was in full view. He looked over his shoulder, biting his lower lip as he rocked his hips back invitingly.

Amehiko grabbed a condom from the counter, ripping the foil open with his teeth. He rolled it over his index and middle fingers, before picking up the lube and squirting it on the condom. He wrapped his free arm around Hideo’s waist, squeezing when he had the audacity to pout. “Don’t move. This is just about making sure you’re ready for me when _I_ want you. If you don’t behave, I’ll put you in time out.”

With a defeated noise, Hideo turned his head around and rested his forehead on the countertop. He made a muffled grunt as Amehiko slid his covered fingers inside. He stood perfectly still, stifling his noises into his arm as Amehiko spread his fingers apart and purposely avoided touching his prostate. A long groan slipped out of his mouth when Amehiko slid a third finger inside the condom.

“There we go…” Amehiko praised, moving his fingers back to the point where they were only shallowly thrusting in. Normally he would take his time before using three fingers, but Hideo was already partially prepped from the shower and he wanted to get started as soon as possible. “Good dog. You’re doing so well.” He frowned when Hideo tried to push back on his fingers, reaching up to tug the back of Hideo’s collar. “I said stay still. Don’t make me get your leash.”

Hideo gasped, knees buckling as he put the brunt of his weight onto the counter. He thrusted back, moaning again when Amehiko tugged at his collar once more.

Amehiko pulled his fingers out, rolling the condom off them to throw it in the wastebasket. “Turn around,” he commanded. He moved out of the way so he could admire his work. While Hideo had been a wreck before, the preparation had completely set the stage. His mouth hung open, drool trailing out the side. His dick hung fully erect, trapped in the confines of the cock ring even as it leaked precum.

Smirking, Amehiko reached his hand out – running his index finger along the prominent vein going up the shaft, before tracing it along the head and pressing against the tip. Hideo made a strangled noise and his abs tensed, but he stayed perfectly still.

“That’s a good boy,” he circled his finger around the tip again, then brought it up to his mouth to lick it clean. He grabbed the leash and held it out with both hands, making a loud slapping noise as he pulled the ends. “Now, sit.”

Hideo’s legs shook as he got on to the floor. He folded his legs, resting on his knees so his ass wouldn’t touch the floor. He laid his hand flat on the floor and looked up attentively, letting Amehiko hook the leash onto his collar.

“Very good. Speak.”

“Woof…” Hideo whispered, pink blush slowly shifting to red.

“Again.”

“Woof!” He answered, more enthusiastically.

“One more.”

“Woof! Woof!” He raised his ass, wiggling it as if there was tail there.

Amehiko smirked and brought his hand down to the crown of Hideo’s head. He stroked his fingers through his hair, gently scratching. “Good boy.” He tugged at the leash, leading him towards the living room. “Come.”

Hideo got up on his hands and knees, unquestionably following his master. When planning their session, Hideo had made it abundantly clear how much he enjoyed sitting at Amehiko’s feet. He had explained that it was the anticipation of not knowing when Amehiko was going to do something. But Amehiko knew full well that it was also because he wanted the attention. Hideo was a sucker for being pampered, even if he didn’t like admitting it.

Either way, he was more than happy to plop down on the couch for an hour or so while Hideo sat on the floor next to him. Amehiko kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and kept Hideo’s leash wrapped loosely around his hand, even as he pet him. Every few minutes, Hideo would gently lick at his fingertips and Amehiko would move to scratch behind his ears.

Shortly before noon, he got a phone call from Producer. He straightened himself out, pulling his hand away from Hideo’s head. He tugged at the leash when Hideo whined at the lost and shushed him, scratching under his chin. He answered his cell phone, “Hello?”

“Amehiko-san,” Producer answered. “I’m calling to remind you that you’re hosting a Q&A on the Legender’s Twitter account in half an hour. I trust you had Sora-san help you download it and log in?”

“Hm, yeah.” He ran his thumb along Hideo’s lower lip, keeping it there without pressing it in. “We went over it yesterday. He wrote instructions down too, it’s so unnecessary.” He coaxed Hideo to open his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. “Don’t suck on it,” he silently mouthed.

“Keep telling yourself that. Look, just be on your best behavior. Good luck.”

Amehiko hung up the phone, sighing and rolling his eyes. He looked down at Hideo, who was drooling around his thumb and looking up at him with a helpless expression. He pulled his hand back and wiped it on his pants. “I think it’s time for a change of pace.” He let the leash fall onto the couch, along with his phone. With both his hands free, he reached up to undo his belt and unzip the front of his pants. He pushed the material out of the way, reaching into the flap of his underwear to pull himself out. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but that didn’t matter for what he wanted to do.

He picked Hideo’s leash up and patted his lap. “Up.”

Hideo climbed up onto his lap, straddling his legs on either side. He laid his arms over Amehiko’s shoulders, but kept enough distance between them so they weren’t pressed together. From that perspective, Amehiko could see that Hideo’s erection had flagged somewhat over the past hour.

Amehiko switched the leash into his other hand, before reaching around to Hideo’s backside. He dipped his fingers inside and was pleased to see that it was still loose from earlier. He pressed in further, relishing when Hideo shivered around his fingers. He pulled out and moved down to hold his own cock. “Sit.”

Hideo swallowed and nodded before hovering over Amehiko’s cock. He sunk down, gasping as the pierced head pushed past the ring of muscle. He took another deep breath, before sliding down the rest of the way while momentarily stopping at each individual bar he hit on the shaft. When he was fully seated, sweating and trembling, he tried to lift himself back up. He made a surprised noise when Amehiko made a harsh pull at his leash.

“I said, ‘sit’.” Amehiko put his hand on Hideo’s back, pulling him forward so they were chest-to-chest. He kissed under Hideo’s jaw, nibbling at his earlobe before commanding, “Stay.” He picked his phone back up. “Now…how do I open Twitter again?”

Against him, Hideo tensed – more than likely remembering the Instagram Live incident Amehiko had been in a few months before. Nothing too serious had happened then, Amehiko had just left it on while his phone was in his pocket and went about his normal errands. But the idea that it could happen during sex was nerve wracking.

Luckily, Amehiko had done everything he could to prevent any mishaps. He put tape over both cameras and went over the instructions Kitamura had given him multiple times. Hideo being kept unaware just added an extra bit of fun. He scrolled through his phone, adjusting himself so Hideo could properly sit in his lap. He relaxed into the couch, letting his other hand rest on Hideo’s hip, leash still in tow.

The Q&A went about just as expected. Producer had drilled into him all the questions he wasn’t allowed to acknowledge and what answers were strictly prohibited, but he still managed to answer a lot. He got some unexpected messages, which made him laugh and the motion from that was enough so make Hideo squirm and moan around him, only stilling when Amehiko forced him back into position. By the time he wrapped everything up from the Q&A, and hour had passed and he was fully hard inside Hideo.

Hideo shivered against him, panting against Amehiko’s neck and mouthing his jaw. His own cock pressed against Amehiko’s stomach, and he could feel precum seeping through the material of his t-shirt. Despite everything, he kept his hips obediently still.

Amehiko gently ran his hand over the curve of Hideo’s ass, turning to kiss the side of his head. “Good boy,” he whispered. He turned his attention back to his phone, turning it on airplane mode. Kitamura, reluctantly and all too suspicious, had taught him that was the best way to turn off the services. He dropped the leash and moved his arm around Hideo to pull tape off the front facing camera. He opened the application and pressed record. When that was finished he picked the leash back up.

“Hideo,” he coaxed, thrusting his hips up.

Hideo keened, slowly pushing himself to sit up and fully face Amehiko. His eyes widened when he noticed the camera on the both of them. A weak, squeaking noise caught in his throat.

“I thought it would be nice to show off my new puppy,” Amehiko teased, kissing under his jaw and moving down. “Especially after he did such a good job keeping me warm while I answered all their questions.” He bit down on Hideo’s collarbone. “Look at the camera, Hideo. Everyone wants to know how well trained you’re becoming.”

Around Amehiko’s cock, Hideo tightened and squeezed. He shook, moaning loudly as he came and spilled all along the front of Amehiko’s shirt. His eyes screwed shut through the aftershocks and he ducked his head down, clearly ashamed that he had orgasmed without permission.

Amehiko sighed and turned off the camera, gently tossing his phone back onto the couch and picking up Hideo’s leash again. “Bad dog.” He grabbed Hideo by the hips, gently sliding him off of his erection. He put on a frown when Hideo whined, looking at him with pleading eyes. “You made a mess. Get down.”

Red faced and still shaking from his orgasm, Hideo kneeled back down on the floor between Amehiko’s legs. He stared at Amehiko’s erection, brushing his tongue over his dried lips. He leaned in, opening his mouth to take it in. He gasped when Amehiko pulled on his leash and his collar rubbed against his neck, with his cock twitching uselessly in its confines.

“Bad dogs don’t get treats.” He tucked himself back in. The press of his underwear and jeans felt uncomfortable, but Amehiko was a man of his word. He put his hand on the back of Hideo’s head, drawing him in. “But, I’ll let you clean up the mess you made.”

Hideo gave him a sad expression, looking longingly at the bulge in Amehiko’s pants. He stuck his tongue out, licking at a streak of cum on Amehiko’s shirt. He moved onto the next one, sucking on the material until it was completely gone.

When Amehiko felt like it was sufficiently clean, he pulled Hideo’s head away – making a point to yank at his hair as he did so. He unlatched the leash and stood up, looking down before pointing at a large cushion near the entry way. “Lie down.”

With an ashamed nod, Hideo crawled over to his makeshift bed and lied down. He gave Amehiko an apologetic look, but Amehiko ignored it.

Amehiko walked past Hideo, making sure to leave the door open as he walked into the hallway. He made his way over to the toilet room and left that door open as well. Once inside, he pulled his still dirty t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He pulled his pants down around his hips until his erection was exposed and leaned over the toilet, using his left hand to brace himself. After licking his right, he wrapped it loosely around the base of his cock and slowly started to pump up and down.

Since he was already close from being inside Hideo, it didn’t take long before drops of precum started gathering at the tip. He brought his thumb up to the head, rubbing at the slit and fiddling with the metal ball from his piercing. When he moaned, he made sure to do it loudly, knowing that Hideo could hear him through both open doors. Properly slicked up, he wrapped his hand back around his cock, twisting on each upstroke. Sweat pooled at the back of his neck and he reached down lower to squeeze his balls, fiddling with the piercings there before moving back up.

He croaked out another moan, picking up the speed. Part of him wanted to run back into the living room, force Hideo’s legs in and push inside. But that wasn’t going to work, as he needed to be patient. He wanted to leave Hideo waiting, he wanted to leave him humiliated and frantic, until the both of them could get the most of out of this.

Instead, he thought about what Hideo probably looked like at that moment, alone in the living room. He was probably covering his mouth, trying his best not to touch himself and break any more rules. If he was on his stomach he was probably rutting against the fabric, still not able to get hard so soon after his orgasm and smearing cum everywhere. Maybe he felt guilty, knowing that if he had been a good boy he would be getting fucked right now.

Another moan ripped out of Amehiko throat and he came into the toilet. He stood there and tried to catch his breath, before ripping off some toilet paper to clean off the mess and tossing it in. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he grabbed the dirty shirt off the floor to toss it in the bathroom with the rest of his laundry.

When he returned to the living room, donning a clean shirt, Hideo was still on the bed. He looked up at Amehiko, tears pricking the corners of his eyes and a sheen of sweat all over his body. He moved onto his back, as if he was trying to prove that he hadn’t touched himself despite the dried cum low on his stomach and inviting Amehiko to touch him.

Instead, Amehiko walked into the kitchen and dug under his cabinets. He pulled out disinfectant spray and some cleaning rags. He sprayed the countertops (paying particular attention to where Hideo had sat down) and wiped them down, humming the new song Legenders had recorded weeks before. He made sure to get every nook and cranny, before moving onto the cabinets and then the front of the refrigerator.

He spent the next half hour making sure the kitchen was absolutely spotless. The original intent had been to keep Hideo waiting, but he realized that it _had_ been a while since he did a deep clean. Plus, they still needed to have lunch. Luckily, they had prepared for that as well.

Amehiko filled a bowl with water and a second one with a chicken-rice mix that he warmed up in the microwave. He walked over to Hideo, placing the dishes on the floor and reaching over to pet his hair. “Let me know if you need a bathroom break, okay?” He gently reminded, not waiting for an answer before getting up to eat his own lunch.

The next couple of hours passed mostly uneventfully. Amehiko continued to clean his apartment, even opening his balcony doors to let in some fresh air. Hideo took a break at one point – to stretch out his back and use the bathroom – before going back to waiting dutifully. Eventually, Amehiko walked back over to his bed with a bottle of water. He filled the water dish and tossed it to the side, then kneeled down.

“Roll over,” he commanded. When Hideo rolled onto his back, Amehiko pushed his legs open to look him over. He ran his hand over Hideo’s abs, enjoying every soft sigh that came out of his mouth. Hideo’s dick had softened, resting against his thigh. Amehiko reached down, giving it a few strokes.

Hideo rolled into the touch, arching his back to give Amehiko better access. He whimpered when Amehiko stopped touching him there and brought both his hands up to his chest. Usually, he said that he did not get much enjoyment out of having them played with. But Amehiko noticed that he would get extremely sensitive there if he coaxed enough.

He rolled Hideo’s nipples with his fingers, gently massaging his pectoral muscles at the same time. When Hideo started keening, he pulled away again. Amehiko looked down and saw that Hideo was starting to harden again. He pressed his lips to the base of Hideo’s throat, trailed down to his chest, and then his stomach. He dipped his tongue along Hideo’s navel and dragged his hands down, rubbing the inside of his thighs.

Below him, Hideo was panting again. He wrapped his arms around Amehiko’s shoulders, scratching his back through his shirt. He canted his hips up, but Amehiko held him down.

Then, just as suddenly as he started teasing, Amehiko completely pulled away. He stood up and stared down at Hideo, fully hard and writhing against the cushion. He picked up the empty bottle and walked back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes passed before he decided to come back, this time holding the lube and another condom. Hideo was still in the same position, but his erection was starting to soften. He kneeled back down, ripping the condom package open. “Spread.”

Eagerly and expectantly, Hideo spread his legs open and reached out. But instead of leaning into it, Amehiko kept his distance and slowly rolled the condom over three of his fingers.

“Roll over.”

Hideo rolled onto his stomach, making a soft noise when his cock hit the material of the cushion. Without being asked, he lifted his hips up and buried his face in his arms.

Amehiko uncapped the lube, pouring it over the cleft of Hideo’s ass. He pressed his covered fingers inside, humming in thought. He figured Hideo would have tightened without having anything inside of him, but it was still mostly loose. “Hideo, did you touch yourself in the bathroom?”

Hideo shot his head up, quickly shaking it back and forth.

“You wouldn’t break the rules like that, right?” He pushed them in all the way, wiggling and spreading them in the condom. “Unless, you don’t want to be my puppy anymore?”

With another shake of his head, Hideo pushed back and tried to ride on Amehiko’s fingers, peeking over his shoulder. He moaned when Amehiko rubbed against his prostate, pressing and keeping his fingers there.

“You’ve been so patient all day, waiting for me to play with you.” He pulled his fingers out all the way, then thrust them back in. He pressed down again. “You’re such a good boy.”

Hideo made a choked noise, rocking his hips back to meet Amehiko’s fingers. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open, his shoulders began to tense—

And Amehiko pulled his fingers out. He peeled the condom off his fingers and tucked it in the wrapper. He stood up, leaving Hideo clenching at nothing. He laughed when Hideo looked back at him, huffing with a look of betrayal across his face. He reached to trail his finger down his spine before patting his butt. “Drink some water, I’ll be back for you later.”

Naturally, he came back just when he felt like Hideo had wound down. He kneeled back on the floor, grinning when Hideo obediently rolled onto his back and opened his legs. “Good boy,” he praised. Amehiko placed his hands on the inside of Hideo’s thighs, gently scratching at the skin. He pressed his tongue at the base of Hideo’s cock, slowly licking up until he reached the head. “I think you deserve a treat.”

He moved down lower, placing soft kisses over Hideo’s balls before scooching down until he was lying on his stomach. Amehiko traced his thumb along the rim of Hideo’s hole, shallowly pressing in and tugging at it. He ran the tip of his tongue around the edge, dipping it in side. He grunted when Hideo rocked against him, almost bumping into his nose, and gently slapped the inside of his leg. “Quit it.”

There was a soft noise, before Hideo settled back down.

Having lube in his mouth…wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences. Amehiko made a mental note to pick up a flavored brand for the next time. Nevertheless, he pressed forward, lapping at Hideo’s entrance until he was back to a whimpering, shaking mess. He switched from his thumb to his index and middle finger, stretching Hideo as he rimmed him. Eventually, he pulled his head away and wiped at his mouth as he stood up.

Hideo glanced up at him and stared at the bulge forming between Amehiko’s legs. He widened his legs apart more, trying to entice him.

“Not yet.” Amehiko walked out of the room to go brush his teeth. When he returned, he grabbed Hideo’s leash from the hook he had placed it on while he was cleaning and latched it back onto his collar. He gently tugged on it. “Come.”

Hideo moved onto his knees, gasping when his erection bobbed in the cock ring and a glob of precum hit the floor. He waited for Amehiko to give him any kind of instruction, probably expecting that he would have to clean up his own mess again.

Instead, Amehiko led him back to the couch. He sat down at the end, and patted on the cushion for Hideo to lay next to him. He helped Hideo lay on his side, resting his head in Amehiko’s lap. “Stay right here until dinner time,” he mumbled, fingers carding through Hideo’s hair. “You’ve been such a good puppy. You’re doing such a good job.”

In his lap, Hideo sighed and rubbed his cheek against the material of Amehiko’s pants.

“I’m so lucky to have you. My pretty lapdog. I could stay like this all day.” He reached down, rubbing gentle circles over Hideo’s stomach, while avoiding the leaking head of his cock. “My good boy.”

By the time they made it to dinner Hideo was putty in his lap, half-asleep and dazed in a state of arousal. He moaned as Amehiko leaned down to press kisses against his neck and shoulder, craning his neck so Amehiko could bite down.

Amehiko patted his leg, “Okay, get up. Time to eat.” He led Hideo to the kitchen and unhooked his leash. He filled the dishes with the remaining chicken and rice mix, then placed it on the floor. With another pet, he walked away so Hideo could eat and pulled a premade bento out of his fridge. Normally, he tried to cook for himself, but he wanted to make sure he had the time to give Hideo any attention.

He sat down at the table, opening the bento so he could start eating. About halfway through his meal, he felt something press against his crotch. He scooted his chair back, finding Hideo under the table. “Are you still hungry?”

Hideo smirked up and him, rubbing his face against his knee. “Woof.”

“Do you want some of this?”

He pressed again, shaking his head. He raised a hand and pawed in between Amehiko’s legs. He growled, wiggled his hips, and ran his tongue over his lower lip. “Woof.”

Amehiko put his chopsticks down, standing up to lower his pants, but not his underwear. He sat back down and reached into the flap, pulling out his cock. “Is this what you want?”

“Woof! Woof!”

He slid his chair in, moving closer so he could guide his cock into Hideo’s mouth. “Remember, don’t bite or I’ll take it away.” He picked his chopsticks back up, continuing his meal.

For a while, Hideo seemed content to just sit there, warming Amehiko’s cock like he had earlier that day. Like always, though, he started to become impatient. He ran his tongue along the head, pulling away occasionally to place small licks and kisses. He swallowed it down, bobbing his head enthusiastically before starting over again. When he growled, it sent shockwaves through Amehiko’s body.

Amehiko moved the disposable container away, leaning back in his chair. He made a content noise and brought his hand down to Hideo’s cheek. “Good boy. I think you’ve waited long enough.” He stroked his thumb over Hideo’s jaw and pulled him away, before sticking his thumb inside. “Are you ready?”

Hideo nodded, gazing up at Amehiko through his bangs. He followed Amehiko back to the couch, sitting tolerantly while Amehiko pushed his underwear off completely. When Amehiko sat down, he climbed fully into his lap, facing away from him. He moaned when Amehiko tugged at his nipples, arching his back and biting down on his lip.

“I know, you’ve been waiting for this _all day_. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Amehiko trailed his hand, slowly over Hideo’s chest, down to his stomach, and over his hip. He slowly started to lower Hideo down on his cock. “You look so good like this. You were made to be a puppy. To be _my_ puppy.”

An agreeable noise made its way out of Hideo’s mouth. When he was fully seated on Amehiko’s cock, he leaned forward, pulling himself off and then sliding back down. Even though he’d been played with all day and had Amehiko inside him hours before, he probably needed the chance to get used to the stretch and extra sensation of multiple piercings. His mouth dropped open as he did it again, grinding down when he was fully seated.

Amehiko moved his hand away from Hideo’s hip, wrapping it around his erection and stroking. He continued to toy with Hideo’s nipple, scraping his nails on the tip. “Good job. Good boy. You take it so well.” He nipped at the back of Hideo’s neck.

Hideo moaned, picking up the pace as he rode Amehiko. He covered his mouth with his left hand and draped his right over Amehiko’s, around his erection. He bit his own fingers, trying and failing to muffle the noises that were slipping out.

Amehiko bit down on Hideo’s shoulder again, letting his teeth sink in all the way. Hideo would probably be upset when this was over, but there would be enough time for it to heal before anyone would notice. He rubbed his thumb against the head of Hideo’s erection. “Hideo,” he said sternly. “Cum.”

In his lap, Hideo thrashed – orgasm ripping through his body. He came across their hands, dripping down onto the floor as he pressed his hips down and rocked. When he was finished, he sagged forward, panting.

Immediately, Amehiko grabbed him and held Hideo against his chest, thrusting up into him. He held him in place, sliding in and out as Hideo wriggled and fidgeted. Hideo whined, overwhelmed with waves of pleasure after having just came, but unable to pull away. He wriggled again, moaning and grasping at the skin on Amehiko’s arms. Amehiko made one last trust, emptying inside Hideo.

They sat there, riding out the feeling. When Amehiko pulled out, he was quick to replace his cock with his fingers, sliding through the mess. “Good boy,” he praised, rubbing Hideo’s prostate. He pressed further when Hideo quivered. He felt Hideo go pin straight, then shake, gasping for air as he came again – his cock twitching uselessly as nothing came out.

Amehiko pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Hideo’s ass before shifting their weight so they were facing each other. He kissed Hideo’s forehead and stroked his cheeks, wiping away overstimulated tears. He shushed him, giving him a soft kiss. “Can you stand up?”

Hideo shook his head, eyes glazed over, and wrapped his arms around Amehiko’s neck and leaned fully against him.

“It’s okay, I got you.” He hooked his arms under Hideo, picking him up. “You did such a good job.” He brought them both into the bathroom, setting Hideo down on the stool. “You have to let go of me so I can clean you up, okay? I’ll get in the bathtub with you.”

Reluctantly, Hideo let go. He moved his legs apart so Amehiko could remove the cockring, but put up a fuss when he tried to remove the collar.

“Do you want to keep wearing it? You can talk if you want, it’s okay.”

Despite having permission, Hideo nodded his head.

“Okay, I’ll leave it on.”

Amehiko did his best to clean Hideo without moving the collar. While he did so, he evaluated Hideo’s body. His knees were bruised from leaning on them for so long, had a few bite marks, and there was a red mark forming under his collar – but none of it seemed particularly painful. He was being very clingy, but Amehiko assumed that was just a result of having been in character most of the day.

When they were both cleaned and bathed, Amehiko wrapped a towel around Hideo and carried him to the bedroom. He sat Hideo on the edge of the bed and went to reach for the collar again, stopping only when Hideo batted his hands away. “Are you really sure you want to sleep in that?”

Hideo nodded, crawling up the bed and then curling under the covers.

Amehiko frowned, not sure if that was the safest idea. He pulled on a fresh t-shirt and underwear, then got in bed next to Hideo, pulling him close. “Was that too much for you?”

Hideo pressed his face into Amehiko’s shoulder before answering. “No…” he said, all too softly. “I just…I want to be your puppy tonight too.”

That struck right through his heart, and Amehiko had to resist the urge to roll them over and start all over again. Instead, cleared his throat and answered. “Okay, we can do that. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

With a nod, Hideo snuggled into him, closing his eyes without saying another word.

* * *

The next morning, Amehiko carefully untangled himself from Hideo, trying his best not to wake him up. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck and stretching his arms above his head. Quietly, he slipped out of the bedroom to head into the main living space of his apartment. The room was still a mess from their session, and he resisted the urge to start cleaning right away. It was a task for later, after he and Hideo had a chance to enjoy their morning.

He strode over to the kitchen, pulling together everything he needed to make breakfast. When he was finished cooking, he placed two plates, glasses, and silverwear on a tray along with a large bottle of water. He carried them to the bedroom, internally jumping at the prospect of waking Hideo up with the smell.

But when he got to the bedroom, Hideo was already awake and sitting up in the bed. He rubbed at his eyes, but didn’t look upset since he smiled. “Morning,” he greeted, voice hoarse.

“How long have you been awake?”

“I just got up. The bed was cold.” He stretched his arms out in front of him. “Did you seriously make pancakes?”

“I did.” Amehiko placed the tray on the bed, flipping over the glasses and filling them up with water. “I’ve been practicing, but they still came out weird. Hopefully they don’t taste bad.”

“You’re going to give me a complex, I feel spoiled.”

“Well, I want you to. Drink some water.” He started to cut up the food on one of the plates, disregarding Hideo’s snort and eyeroll. He places the knife down, stacking a few pieces on the fork and leaning in. “Tell me what you think.”

Hideo took the bite, chewing and swallowing. “Really good, a lot better than last time. Are you really going to sit there and feed me?”

“For a little while.” Amehiko forked some more of the pancakes, feeding them to Hideo again. “Do you want to talk about anything from yesterday.”

“Mm, no. I don’t think so, I’m still kind of…” he wiggled his fingers and squinted his eyes as he tried to find the right words. “Floaty? I feel really good.”

“It wasn’t too much?”

“I mean, you teased me _a lot_. But, you do that all the time anyway.” Hideo smiled as he took another bite. “It felt nice not having to think too much. Grounding.”

“You’re easy to tease, what can I say?”

“I am not!”

“You are, you’re so receptive to everything. But I like that about you, Akuno.” Amehiko laughed, putting the fork down to cup his cheek. “It’s a gap only I get to see.”

Hideo blushed, but pressed into his touch. “Jeez, what did I say about giving me a complex.” He sighed, rubbing his face against Amehiko’s palm before bringing his own hand up to trace the studs on his collar. “As weird as it sounds, I wish I could wear it more often.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It makes me feel, I don’t know…like I’m really yours. Like you’re always going to take care of me and I don’t have to worry about you disappearing.” He shrugged. “It’s kind of stupid, I know.”

“What? No! It’s not.” Amehiko cleared his throat, pulling his hand away. “Um, actually, I have something for you. Can you wait a second?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he got off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He dug through the top drawer, before finding what he was looking for.

He took a deep breath as he fiddled with the box in his hands, debating taking back what he said. But that would be weird, and probably come off the wrong way. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about it for a while anyway, and the moment seemed as good of a time as any. So, he steeled himself and went back over to the bed.

Amehiko sat down, holding the box up before popping it open. Inside was a solid black ring, with a silver band going through the center. “I know you still can’t wear this every day, but it’s a bit more discreet than a collar.” He pulled it out and placed the ring in Hideo’s hands, trying not to look at him directly. “I want you to know how serious I am about all this. I don’t have any intention of being a temporary fixture. If you’ll have me that is.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Hideo made a wet sound. He sniffled and his voice cracked, “You can’t just propose to me out of nowhere. I’m so unprepared for this.”

“You can say no. I understand if—”

Hideo shook his head, smiling even as he choked out a sob. “I’m saying ‘yes’, idiot.” He held the ring in between two of his fingers as he brought his other hand up to wipe his eyes. “Amehiko, you’re the first person I’ve done these kinds of things with that’s _ever_ really cared about me. I mean, not the stuff we did yesterday, but like everything else – you know what I mean.” He laughed, still wiping his eyes. “There’s no way I’m ever giving you up.”

Amehiko wanted to burn the image in front of him into his memory forever. Hideo in his bed, collared, and holding the ring picked out specially for him, crying from unfiltered joy. There were bitemarks and hickeys all over his neck and shoulders, and his knees were probably different shades of purple under the covers. But he wanted to hold this moment in his heart for years to come. He wanted to think back on it when he was an old man, and realize this was the moment his life ended and his new life began.

He moved the tray off the bed and realized the food would be cold by the time they actually got to eat it. Nevertheless, he moved to sit fully next to Hideo, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and the back of his head to pull him close. He thanked every dirty, evil spirit in the entertainment industry for leading him to this one single person; the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Man, I kind of regret not having them bareback in the previous fic. ):  
> Beta: ...sequel?  
> Me: *already typing* WOW TWIST MY ARM, WHY DON'T YOU? 
> 
> I might have went a little ham. This is 100% self indulgent at this point, but fuck even I was starting to get tired towards the end. Now that that's out of my system, I can go back to writing Upgrade. Maybe it's out of my system. Idk. I have an idea about how they get together, but we'll see. Also I'm laughing at my series title. 
> 
> Thanks again to [Dystopiosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere)for beta-ing and encouraging me when I would go "idk is this too much"


End file.
